


Xenon - Understood

by RollingEgg



Category: School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingEgg/pseuds/RollingEgg
Summary: 警告：有暗示自残描写
Relationships: xenon - Relationship, 炳夏
Kudos: 3





	Xenon - Understood

**Author's Note:**

> *李炳宰&金夏温（《高等rapper2》季军/冠军），前后无意义  
> *是半夜上头的速打片段  
> *是基于现实人物进行的幻想同人创作，请勿上升
> 
> *首次发布于2020.5.7，被lofter屏蔽后进行二次上传，全文无删改

后来金夏温给他缠纱布，雪白、雪白的布，一圈一圈绕在手臂上，蜿蜒着向上长，淹没掉那些伤痕，像海浪抚平沙滩，吞没一切迹象。

有些伤是新的，有些是旧的，最短的不过昨日，长的则难以追溯。猩红的痕迹层叠交错着，以至于手臂上的皮肤都不平整，像瓷器的碎片被重新粘连，在视觉上仍然带有某种尖锐的触感，只是看一眼都感到极尽真实的疼痛。李炳宰也承认，连他自己都对自己的手臂难以忍受，遮盖住或许更好，好让他喘一口气，假装这一切不曾存在。

他自觉做错了事，不好意思黏糊糊地朝一向好说话的恋人撒娇，不敢搂上去讨要一个拥抱，只低着头盘腿装乖，忍不住模仿小孩的作态，把最柔软讨巧的那一面捧在手上献出来。呼吸都是收着力气的，反倒费力得很，他还要分出精力来悄悄试探金夏温的眼色。但金夏温只是沉默，沉默，一只手慢条斯理地打理纱布，一只手的手指松松地贴住他的手腕，按住纱布的一端。

空气的流速好像满了，像半凝固的树脂，终于垂落下来将他们两人一同包裹住，让一切都凝滞。直到清脆的一声响，金夏温动作利落地撕下一小段绷带，小心贴住纱布的两端。他的动作足够小心，轻柔得几乎没有触感，仿佛手下的伤口还在渗血，即使它们早已经结痂，即使它们来源于金夏温缺席李炳宰生活的寥寥几个夜晚。

仍然无话。

金夏温不开口，李炳宰就不敢作声。他仍然沉浸在某种潮湿的歉疚里，哪怕金夏温没有半个字眼的责备就已经备受自我批判的折磨。终结的审判高悬在他头顶，他满怀渴望地朝恋人看去。

他渴望宽恕，渴望惩处。

但那些没人能给他，除了他自己。所以他只渴望一个字眼、一个眼神、一个喉管深处最轻微的声音，渴望让自己毫无可能到可笑的希冀被连根拔起，被现实的烈日摧毁最后一丝念想，好让自己不再受这百转千回的折磨与苦痛。这种渴望在静谧里愈演愈烈，以至于他甚至听到身体内部自己窒息的声音。在这种比憎恶更锋利比愤怒更具有毁灭性的情绪里，他甚至渴望让自我消失，渴望不存在地生活，以此来抵御那些可以给他带来更多痛苦的、几乎占据人类语言全部份额的话语。

但金夏温不是普罗大众，他不是任何一个轻飘飘的他人，不会在这时候泪眼朦胧地问“你疼不疼”，也绝无可能抱住他万分悔恨道“都怪我”。他和李炳宰是天然相反的两端，却拥有相同的内在，光不能离开黑暗存在，金夏温为人称道的豁达谦和也与纠葛着他的痛苦密不可分。他的手就这样向下轻轻一滑，落在李炳宰的手臂上，手指顺着血管延申的方向搭在李炳宰的掌心，漂亮而纤细，柔软的指腹有人类的温度。他没有笑，也没有伤心、担忧、自责、痛苦，平静比起一种具体的情绪更像是什么都没有。这时候李炳宰才从他的眼神里回忆起他们曾是、至今仍是最密切的同类，只有同类才能传递出那样的信息，比垂爱自持，又比怜悯温热——是某种深切的懂得。

“困不困？”最终金夏温只是这么说，“一起躺一会儿吧。”

随后那手指在李炳宰的掌心轻轻一动，点破一团坚冰烧作火。

\- END -

以下是我第一版附在文末的相关文字。

其实要解释自己的写作目的还是挺失败的，但是我必须承认自己笔力有限，所以不如把详细想法写下来。

understood这篇文章的概念其实就是字面意义，这么点字全在讲我认为他们彼此之间最珍贵的这种“懂得”。

以下讨论（来自2020.5.7时链接于正文末尾的随笔）建立在我个人的同人创作中的角色的理解，和真人无关。

炳宰的痛苦应该是来源于某种对人性的深切的失望，同时又无法放弃期待，这种矛盾感和悲观反而促使他希望自己的恋人并不懂得自己，以此摆脱（其实难以摆脱的）患得患失的痛苦状态。他的自我厌恶（包揽错误）与矛盾感应该是他伤害自己的主因——明知不可为，还是做了，于是更愧疚，然后压力更大，有点进入循环。

这种复杂的纠葛的情绪很难描述，文章里提到渴望那一段我删减了很多次，一开始篇幅很长，我嫌弃它过于卖弄情绪自吹自擂，我自己看着都想吐，所以删除了。

文章里特别提到夏温不在他才有这种举动，其实也不是说夏温治愈他，痛苦无法治愈，我倾向于认为夏温抑制他，粗俗点说就是近朱者赤近墨者黑，会被那种善于抽离的平和安抚，于是在表象就显得趋于稳定。

夏温其实也是痛苦的患者，但他善于在需要的时候遗忘。比起被痛苦纠缠放纵于痛苦带来的刺激与快感之中，夏温天然地明白自我抽离（我承认这有点过于理想化，强加给一个少年神性非常不可理喻），抽离带给他的就是更多的观察和思考，使得他做出的行为好像设身处地共情十足，结果或许类似，但我更认为背后是某种与共情类似但比共情理性的过程。

这里也是我写下“比慈爱自持，比怜悯温热”的起因，这句话一直在疯狂修改，如果怜悯这个词还相对满意，那么“比慈爱自持”这个短语我真的是完全无法忍受，甚至一开始破折号后面的“懂得”我也不想写出来，想让人体会到无数情绪、行为背后导向的最终的这个词汇，而不是要我说在明面上。但是这段写到这里就此停住实在太突兀，觉得悬而未决，又接不上话了，懂得就是懂得，你可以限制他修饰他，但是很难剔除他而写下别的什么，所以索性这样了。

这篇是上头产物，坐在黑暗里忽然感到某种情绪淹没整个身体就匆匆动笔了。其实不算完整写出来了，心态的层次和情绪感受都就内样，但是篇幅有限，先这样吧。

不会再改长篇了。

感谢每个人的阅读。


End file.
